Modern communication networks benefit from interconnectivity between consumers and various communication devices. As network capabilities expand, these interconnections provide new opportunities to enhance abilities for consumers to experience content. Telecommunication techniques allow consumers to communicate with one another using a variety of media, including voice, text, and video. Video content is frequently experienced via devices such as phone, computers, televisions, and mobile electronics. Manipulation of content can allow consumers to experience unique telecommunication experiences.